This invention relates to a display apparatus comprising at least one panel module with a hook element or elements demountably attached onto the panel surface for retaining articles for display, and such a modular panel for display.
The display apparatus in question is known in prior art. For instance, Japanese Utility Model Pre-publications Nos. 58-14763 and 58-14764 both disclose a display apparatus which comprises a modular panel and a hook element or elements adapted to be engaged on the display panel. The latter is formed with a plurality of channel projections for engagement of the elements on the panel. The channel projections extend horizontally in rows spaced a determined distance from each other, and have a cross-section shaped like a T with its flange portion being spaced by its vertical member from, and lying in parallel with, the web portion of the panel, so that when the panel is in use in an standing position, each T-shaped crosssectional channel projection defines an upward and a downward facing trough-like channel with both sides of the T's vertical member wall and the underside of the T's flange portion relative to the surface of the panel web. The upward facing channels are opposite the downwards facing ones of the contiguous channel projections. A slot-like opening is defined by each pair of the contiguous channel projections between the opposite end faces of the T's flange portions of the contiguous channel projections for providing access to the channels so formed and the web surface of the panel. The hook element adapted to be mounted on the panel has a mount base portion having a greater length than the width of the slotlike opening so that the mount base portion can be oriented and inserted through the slot-like opening for engagement in the upward and downward facing channels of the contiguous channel projections. The hook element has a hook portion extending from the mount base portion and serving to suspend an article for display. Alternatively, the hook element may be attached to a separate engagement piece which is formed to be fitted on the flange portion of the channel projection. The hook element has a hook freely suspended from the engagement piece.
When the modular panels according to the prior art are mounted on a structural support wall side by side contiguously in the vertical direction, each modular panel does not present any surface area except for a restricted area of the web surface accessible through the slot-like openings between the channel projections, which deteriorates efficiency of the positioning and rivetting operation, or makes the same operation difficult. If a modular panel is incorrectly positioned in the vertical position, inconveniencing the mounting of succeeding modules in correct positions, this is likely to eventually generate a gap or an overlapping between the contiguous panels, devastating construction of a display system. Incorrect positioning of the modular panels may often deprive the display system of smooth continuity of the horizontal channels over any laterally contiguous panels, restricting efficiency and available positions for placing hooks on the panel.
Even if modular panels could be rivetted in correct positions, the heads of rivets thus planted in the restricted area between the channel projections are exposed to the view of observers of articles displayed in the display apparatus, impairing appearance of the resultant system which is critically important in the field of display.
The hook member in the prior art is rather rugged and large and complicated in the arrangement for bearing a good load of suspended articles, which tends to make the display apparatus expensive in the prior art. For instance, in the latter of the aforementioned prior art references, a lock means is provided in the hook member for locking the hook member on the panel, but it obviously complicates and make expensive the display apparatus.